Wilson
Wilson is the first available character and the main Character in Don't Starve. He is an intrepid Gentleman Scientist who has been trapped by a supposed demon and transported to a mysterious wilderness world in which he must survive and, most importantly, not starve. As the game progresses, he grows a Beard which can be shaved by a Razor and used to make Meat Effigies. The Beard also gives Wilson some protection from freezing during Winter depending on its size. Headcanons Wilson was locked in an insane asylum as a child, undergoing many painful electroshock therapy "treatments". He had never been the same since he got out. Wilson is bisexual. Wilson is hemophobic (afraid of blood). Wilson suffered from anorexia for years after he escaped the world of Don't Starve...if he ever escaped. During the span of the game, Wilson became severely malnourished and became very ill several times. Shipping 'Maxwell-' This relationship could be described as that of a sadist (Maxwell), and a masochist (Wilson). Maxwell is always on top, craving dominance, and often utilizes his shadow hands to....manipulate Wilson to his needs. He has a bondage kink and sometimes wants Wilson to dress in a maid outfit. 'Vern-' Vern is an archangel, a kind that mates for life. He met Wilson in the world of Don't Starve, and he later helped him escape. The two became mates not long after they met, fallen in love at first sight. Both are extremely devoted to each other, willing to die for each other. Vern is recovering still from several abusive relationships he had prior to Wilson, and no matter what happens, Wilson is helping him heal, forgiving him even if he hurts him. The relationship between them can only be described as unconditional love. 'Willow-' The Firestarter and the Scientist--how did they ever come to be? Was it the fact that they are usually seen as a team in the official trailers? Did a clever fan see them together and decided they could be in a working relationship? Whatever the reason, it is now one of the most popular ships in the fandom. Sure, it's never been confirmed, but what does that matter? All that does is that they are a team, a good one at that, and maybe they could in fact grow to be much more... 'Wrant WacWonald-' These love birds met each after Wilson help saved Ram Ranch from the 28 US Marines that were secretly a part of Maxwell's army to spread his BDSM kinks to everyone around the world. Luckily Wrant and the cowboys were able to save the ranch and had a fun time in the showers at Ram Ranch. When Wilson one day disappeared, Wrant searched for Wilson everywhere, even contacting his buddy Elon Musk and Donald Trump with the US Space Force to search the universe with him. Eventually after he found out what happened to him, Wrant summoned the powers of the black god Andalla and after landing on Prince Edward Island and a few of allies were able to get the attention of Maxwell. Who brought Wrant to the world where Wilson was hold but only after extreme BDSM sex beforehand. Now Wrant looks for Wilson along with 36 cowboys, Andalla, Nick Jonas, Shawn, and Thor. Hopefully he'll be able to save Wilson from Maxwell and be Vern's next husband. Category:Characters